There are many interesting data streams in search, for example, messages generated by users of social networks. Systems that process such streams (e.g., for trend detection) are difficult to implement, since the data rates fluctuate and are continually growing. This combined with the difficulty of parallelizing algorithms makes scalability and reliability a challenging issue to solve.